


Humble Routes

by sapphire_child



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e11 Turn Left, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: A kind of extension on the scene in Turn Left where Rose tells Donna that she’s the most important woman in the universe.





	Humble Routes

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155122168@N03/37167471482/in/album-72157688618079026/)

“I’m nothing special – I’m a temp! I’m not even that, I’m _nothing_.”

“A temp?” Rose looked utterly incredulous. “Donna, do you know what I did before I met the Doctor?”

“No,” Donna snapped irritably

Rose took a breath. “I was a shop girl.”

Donna actually laughed out loud. “Pull the other one.”

“No really.” Rose insisted. “I lived in this dodgy little council flat with my mum, dropped out of high school before I even turned sixteen. Had no A-levels, no car, no savings. No future really. I was nothing. Less than nothing.”

Donna was uncharacteristically silent for a moment and then she felt the need to clarify the point further. “A _shop girl_? Really?”

Rose nodded seriously. “Really. An’ then I met the Doctor. Saved his life actually. Saved a lot of lives in the end. We got quite a reputation him and me – Queen Victoria even made me a Dame.” she smiled wistfully. “I got called lots of other things too – Bad Wolf, the Valiant Child. The stuff of legends he said once.”

Donna eyed her cynically. “Sounds like some sort of bonkers fairytale.”

“Sometimes I think that’s what it was.” Rose admitted with a wan smile. “But my point is – if a shop girl from London can help save the universe then why can’t you?”


End file.
